


Día de los Muertos

by keerawa



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Anniversary, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-31
Updated: 2006-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Highlander100 challenge #114 "All Hallow's Eve".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Día de los Muertos

Duncan knelt before the low table. He touched each object in turn.

A photo of Tessa laughing. Her smallest piece, as pleasing to the touch as it was to the eye. A candle. A loaf of sweet bread. A glass of Beaujolais. A favorite scarf, her scent long since faded from the wool.

A week ago he had felt his grief fresh, on the first anniversary of her death. But today was a day to celebrate Tessa Noel's life, as they had remembered fallen comrades during the Revolution.

Duncan closed his eyes and jumped once again onto the tour boat.


End file.
